Recent advances in computing technology have allowed software developers to capture motion of three-dimensional (3D) objects in real-time. A typical optical motion capture system (or mocap system) tracks markers in a unique configuration in order to reconstruct a pose of 3D object. However, in real world wireless environments, 3D object pose data transmitted from a transmitter may become lost due to noisy network conditions. As a result, a pose of a 3D object is unable to be recovered.